russelfandomcom-20200213-history
"Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?" grand fans day
by null posted on February 13, 2017 On Grand Fans Day, the audience of Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? was treated to a special presentation and launching of the official soundtrack of IBC-13's newest primetime curriculum-based teleserye based on the revival of the classic 80's soap opera, last February 11, Saturday, at the Skydome, SM North Edsa. Grae Fernandez (in photo) sang "Kailan Pa Ma'y Ikaw." Keith Cruz looked at each other as she performed for fans at the Skydome. Hype Five also performed during the grand fans day. Via Saroca performed "Isang Ulit Man Lang" for the crowd that afternoon. Roel Manlangit (in photo) sang "Kung Mawawala Ka." Cherryz Mendoza sang the theme song, "Annaliza" during the show. The official soundtrack album was also released that day which also features classic OPM love songs as interpreted by Roel Manlangit, Via Saroca, Keith Cruz, Hype Five, Hiro Volante and Grae Fernandez. Jhazmyne Tobias plays Annaliza Garcia, a high school teenager with a very kind heart who has an immense capacity to touch and the lives of everyone who crossed her path, as a daughter of Ramon (Cesar Montano) and Isabel (Cara Eriguel). According to Mervyn B. Brondial (center), one of the directors of Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, they will study in Ismael Mathay Sr. High School, to shoot scenes for the show with Angelina Cruz (left) and Jhazmyne Tobias (right). Sam Y.G. plays Ramon Garcia, the foster father of Annaliza as a teenager and Isabel's husband. Cara Eriguel as Isabel Garcia, the stepmother of Annaliza and Ramon's romantic wife. Rizza Diaz portray the role as Stella Celerez-Diaz, Lazaro’s avenging ex-lover who has a teenager involve with the help of her husband Audrey (Alwyn Uytingco). Fred Lo as Guido Padilla, Stella's bestfriend. He is the one who involved Annaliza as a high school teenager. Guido is a good person in public behind of his good attitude, he has a good character. Alwyn Uytingco as Audrey Diaz, Stella's husband and Arlene (Denise Canlas), and Lazaro's good friend. Angelina Cruz plays Cathy Garcia - the half-sister of Annaliza, and Isabel's daughter. She has a long hair. Denise Canlas describes her character, Arlene Diaz, as a "kontrabida." She is the evil sister and daughter of Stella (Rizza Diaz) and Audrey (Alwyn Uytingco). She is a bully but on the following parts of the story, she became kind to Annaliza. While Annaliza came to her life, Arlene are fond of bullying Annaliza. Hiro Volante is cast as Glenn, the high school boy who loves Annaliza (Jhazmyne Tobias) who falls in love. Renz Aytona as PJ Santiago, Lazaro's young brother who has a strong admiration for Annaliza and one of Arlene's friends. Kyle Banzon as Lester, Glenn's bestfriend. Lester, together with Glenn and PJ approach to Annaliza as a high school teenager when she love Glenn. Aside from (L-R) Renz Aytona, Denise Canlas, Angelina Cruz and Hiro Volante, Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? also features veteran stars Rowell Santiago and Luz Fernandez, as well as Markki Stroem and Vickie Rushton. When asked about the reaction of her comedian, Keempee de Leon, to her new show, Cara said: "Okay naman, nagandahan rin siya sa project. Nandun rin advanced screening." (photo: Cara Eriguel) Sam Y.G. feels lucky to be part of IBC-13's project: "Aside from having Cara as a beautiful leading lady, she's a very talented actress. This is a nice acting, in a grand way." Rommel Placente (right) interviewed Sam Y.G. and Cara for the talk show, Showbiz Unlimited. Cara Eriguel on her leading man, Sam Y.G.: "Excited na excited kaming lahat, lalo na kamini Sam Y.G., dahil matagal na kaming hindi nagkasama. Nakaka-miss." Aside from attending the grand fans day, (L-R) Hiro Volante, Cara Eriguel, Sam Y.G., Jhazmyne Tobias, Renz Aytona, Angelina Cruz, Rizza Diaz, Fred Lo, Denise Canlas, Alwyn Uytingco and Kyle Banzon also attended the preview of Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?. For his second song number, Hiro delighted everyone as he sang "Tanging Sa'yo Mahal." The Skydome audience cheered when Jhazmyne Tobias appeared onstage to sing "This Kiss." Fans tried to reach out and touch the Soap Opera Princess as he approached the audience all around the venue. Jhazmyne Tobias is cast as Annaliza, a high school girl with a very misserable life because of people around her. She involve her feelings for Glenn (Hiro Volante). (L-R) Cara Eriguel, Sam Y.G. and Jhazmyne Tobias led the cast of Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? that attended the grand fans day at the Skydome, SM North Edsa.